vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azaka Kokutou
Summary Azaka Kokutou (黒桐鮮花, Kokutō Azaka) is a character from Kara no Kyoukai. She is Mikiya Kokutou's younger sister and the apprentice of Touko Aozaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Azaka Kokutou Origin: Kara no Kyoukai Gender: Female Age: Teenager Classification: Human, Magus disciple Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Novice magecraft user, Fire Manipulation (Can cause people to spontaneously light on fire and combust), Heat detection (Could identify Misaya Ouji's faeries by their heat signatures despite not being able to see them), Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Ryougi Shiki was unable to push her off when they grappled. Incinerated faeries which were capable of ramming her into a wall with no ill effects. Likely has the ability to combust human bodies, which would easily take this much energy) Speed: Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (She shouldn't be much slower than Shiki. She could tag Faeries mid-flight that were capable of evading Shiki) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Shiki considered her as strong/durable when grappling with her. Relatively unharmed by this attack that sent her crashing through solid stone) Stamina: High (Wasn't that winded while having to extensively use her powers on a swarm of faeries, even when taking damage from them) Range: Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Salamander Skin Gloves Intelligence: Slightly Above Average (Despite only having a high-school education, she is an intelligent investigator, who was able to discern the nature of Misaya Ouji before Shiki could. She's also a somewhat experienced magus. Proficient with her abilities, being able to take dozens of faeries at once) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spontaneous Combustion (発火能力, hakka nouryoku): is the "unexplained phenomenon" of human combustion, an ability closer to ESP, Pyrokinesis, than magecraft. She favors the spell, utilizing it as a method of attack to cause the target to self-combust rather than immolating the them directly. While there are many theories which explain Spontaneous Combustion, Azaka's is explained by an amalgamation of the Charged Corpus Theory and the Electromagnetism Theory. The Charged Corpus Theory suggests that the human body produces electrical current during states of psychological arousal, causing Spontaneous Combustion, while the Electromagnetism Theory suggests that Spontaneous Combustion is a result of an increased release of electrons in the atmosphere. All the incantations she uses to activate Spontaneous Combustion are musical notes, Alto, Forte, and Mezzo Forte, since Azaka comprehends magecraft and combat through music. Azaka is a hatching magus under the guidance of Touko. She has no talent as a magus due to lacking Magic Circuits, but she is able to learn ignition spells due to her inborn ability of triggering spontaneous combustion. She wears a Mystic Code, Salamander Skin Gloves, given to her by Touko in combat to make up for her subpar spell-weaving skills. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Kara no Kyōkai Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9